(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to retainers for cordage, line, twine and the like, and methods of using retainers. In particular, the invention relates to a suture retainer adapted for application on a subject by use of an introducing device, such as a catheter.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Sutures are used for a variety of surgical purposes, such as approximation of tissue and ligation of tissue. Most generally, when placing sutures, the strand of suture material to be used has a needle affixed to one end. The needle is passed through the tissue to be approximated or ligated, forming a stitch. The stitch is then tensioned appropriately, and the two ends of the suture, the needle end and the non-needle end, are knotted to retain the desired tension in the stitch. Sometimes the ends are knotted together; in other instances the ends may be stoppered or terminated separately, often with the aid of a clip or other device to form resistance to passage of the suture through tissue. While forming knots in suture during open surgery is a simple matter, forming knots in sutures during endoscopic surgery can be very difficult. For example, placing sutures during a laparoscopic procedure can require two surgeons to cooperate in a multi-step process which is performed with multiple instruments to pass the needle and suture back and forth to tie the suture knot.
Suture retainers may be used in place of suture knots to prevent passage of a suture end into and through tissue and to maintain the tension applied to the suture material during the suturing procedure. Suture clips and other suture retainers are described in the following publications: U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,449; U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,905; U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,173; U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,295; U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,553; U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,877; U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,645; U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,393; U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,176; U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,686; U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,428; U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,160; U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,592; U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,123; and US Patent Pub No. US2004/0260344 A1.
Catheters are used for a variety of applications, such as introduction of a target device, during surgical procedures. Catheters are described in the following publications U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,298; 5,643,297; 5,211,651; 5,190,561; 5,156,610; 5,026,363; and 4,811,735.
Current solutions known in the art present a variety of problems for the user, including, limitations with respect to suture size, limitation in materials, inability to adjust suture tightness after placement, difficulty in removing the device, and, typically, the suture device is threaded on the suture before using. What is needed, is a suture retainer that is easier to use and that can be adjusted after placement. Further what is needed is a suture retainer that enables the user to quickly and easily work with the suture, including anchoring the suture.